During extended rides, motorcyclists often become uncomfortable. Thus, motorcyclists commonly take breaks from riding to rest. To maximize comfort, it is desirable to rest in positions alternative to sitting on the seat of the motorcycle. While it is particularly desirable for motorcyclists to rest in a horizontal position, the narrow shape of motorcycle seats limits the ability of motorcyclists to rest horizontally on the motorcycles. Thus, motorcyclists must often rely on external support surfaces to rest horizontally. For example, motorcyclists must often rely upon the ground, benches, and/or tables to rest. These options are not ideal, however, in that these support surfaces may be uncomfortable and/or unavailable.
Various hammocks have been developed which are configured for transport and which may be utilized in a variety of locations. However, the designs of such hammocks are not ideal. For example, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,230 mentions a combination motorcycle hammock and jack which may be secured to motorcycle cargo racks and to motorcycle handlebars, such hammocks are problematic in that they may be both uncomfortable and unstable. Thus, additional embodiments are desired.